Encaisser
by Edweis
Summary: Micro-Ice a mal, ça tout le monde le sait, D'Jok plus que quiconque, mais un jour ou l'autre, il sera obligé de se dévoiler, et ce jour risque de bientôt arriver.
1. Première Partie

_Bonjour bonjour !_

_Alors aujourd'hui je vais vous présenter un Two-Shot assez centré sur l'amitié Micro-Ice/D'Jok, mais je préviens de suite, c'est pas du joyeux joyeux, par contre, c'est court =/  
_

**Disclaimer : Galactik Football appartient à Charles Barrez et Vincent Vandelli, je ne fais que l'emprunter._  
_**

* * *

**Première Partie**

D'Jok s'étala sur son lit. Il était littéralement mort. L'entraînement qu'ils avaient fait quelques temps plutôt était très épuisant et cela ne l'étonnerait du moins du monde qu'il s'endorme dans les secondes qui suivent.

Ils se retourna un instant sur le dos et profita de ce moment de calme, rare au Génèse Stadium lorsqu'on était les triples vainqueurs de la célèbre Galactik Football Cup et que l'on remettait son titre en jeu pour la troisième fois consécutive.

En effet, le premier match des huitièmes de finale était dans quelques jours, et l'on pouvait dire que Aarch était survolté.

D'Jok entendit la porte de a salle de bain coulisser pour laisser passer un Micro-Ice silencieux. Le roux le suivit des yeux un instant, s'attendant à ce que son meilleur ami sorte une blague dont lui seul connaissait le secret. Il n'en fit rien. D'Jok s'en étonna à moitié, en ce moment le second attaquant était très discret et n'était pas dans son assiette, Dieu sait pour quelle raison car il n'en avait parlé à aucun de ses coéquipiers. Et cela l'agaçait profondément. Il était son meilleur ami tout de même ! Il aurait pu au moins lui dire, à lui.

L'ancien capitaine soupira et décida finalement à faire le premier pas, de toute façon, le brun continuera à ce murer dans le silence s'il ne le pousse pas un peu.

**« Vas-y crache le morceau. »**

Micro- Ice se retourna, se demandant bien pourquoi son meilleur ami lui disait cela.

**« Cracher quoi ? »**

D'Jok leva les yeux au ciel.

**« Micro-Ice... Je te connais, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas... »**

**« Mais je vais très bien ! »** s'exclama le brun.

**« Non. Regarde-toi ! Déjà que tu n'es pas très gros, là tu as carrément la peau sur les os ! J'ai bien remarqué tu sais, tu ne manges plus depuis quelques jours, tu ne sors plus tes vannes à deux balles, à chaque fin d'entraînement tu es plus épuisé que nous tous réunis et surtout tu ne dragues plus Yuki ! Et tu oses me dire que tu vas bien ! »**

Micro-Ice tourna le dos à D'Jok en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et serrant les poings. Il lui avait finalement demander ce qui n'allait pas, attendant une réponse, mais le cadet ne broncha pas. Il ne pouvait pas avouer à son meilleur ami ce qui le tracassait, c'était trop dur émotionellement. Et puis, si jamais D'jok venait à apprendre son problème, il serait effondré.

**« Micro-Ice, on est comme des frères, et cela fait plus de quinze ans que je te connais... Je sais que ça ne va pas, que quelque chose te tracasse, j'ai bien le droit de le savoir non ? Je n'en parlerai plus si tu veux, mais je veux juste t'aider... »** lui dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le petit brun ferma les yeux. Bien sûr que oui il avait raison. C'était son meilleur ami après tout, celui avec qui il avait fait les quatre cent coups, celui qui était toujours là pour lui. Il avait le droit de savoir. Mais la perspective que le roux découvre son secret, ce qu'il cherchait à tout prix à cacher à ses coéquipiers le refroidit.

Il sentit le regard du roux sur lui et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il était fatigué, fatigué de devoir porter tout ça.

**« D'Jok, assieds toi. »**

L'interpellé n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami aussi sérieux, aussi, il n'eut pas l'idée de contester.

«** Bon, écoute, ça va pas être facile à dire, alors s'il te plaît, ne me dérange pas. »** Puis il continua voyant que son ami hochait la tête. «** Il y a deux semaines, je t'ai dit que je sortais faire un tour au nouveau centre de jeux vidéos, tu te souviens ? C'était faux. En réalité j'étais allé passer un test sanguin avec Dame Simbaï. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je suppose. »** Il inspira profondément et lâcha le reste. **« Tu as déjà entendu parler de cette maladie qui provoque une dégénérescence du cerveau, qui te fais perdre énormément de poids, qui t'empêches de vivre correctement car tu es de plus en plus faible à mesure que le temps tourne ? Et bien, je suis positif. »** finit-il en baissant les yeux.

D'jok ouvrit grand la bouche sous le choc. C'était comme si son cerveau c'était arrêté, il était bloqué.

Il resta silencieux de très longues secondes. Il savait très bien de quelle maladie Micro-Ice parlait, et il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule issue, _la mort_.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et le roux l'avala difficilement. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce que lui avait dit son camarade, c'était une affreuse blague, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Ce ne pouvait pas être réel.

Mais le regard lourd de Micro-Ice confirma ses propos.

Alors, n'écoutant que son cœur, il serra très fort Micro-Ice dans ses bras, tantant de se convaincre que c'était un horrible cauchemar, mais les larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues eurent raison de lui.

**« Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, je n'aurais pas du t'en parler... »**

**« Non, tu as bien fait, tu ne pouvais pas porter ce poids tout seul, il fallait que je le sache. »**

Le second attaquant leva son regard gris vers son meilleur ami qui avait les yeux fermés. Retenant un soupir, Micro-Ice se retira, il savait que le roux avait besoin d'être seul.

Quand il fut certain que le brun était sortit, D'Jok s'effondra sur son lit, enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et laissa libre cours à son chagrin.

Il avait mal, mal pour son meilleur ami, son Micro-Ice, celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère. Des gros sanglots le prirent et D'Jok se mit en position fœtale, enserrant ses genoux avec ses bras. Il avait beaucoup de mal à croire les propos du cadet, mais le regard lourd et sérieux du brun revint à lui, et D'jok fut bien obligé d'accepter la réalité. Son ami allait mourir. Et il était le seul au courant.

Maintenant, il en voulait d'un certain côté à Micro-Ice de lui avoir confié son secret bien qu'il y est poussé. C'était un poids énorme qui reposait désormais sur ses épaules, et il n'était pas sûr de résister. Mais la pensée de Micro-Ice, le principal concerné, qui n'avait pas osé lui avouer ce qui le tracassait lui donna du courage.

Pour l'équipe, pour Micro-Ice, il allait _encaisser._


	2. Seconde Partie

**Seconde Partie**

Les Snow Kids, inquiets attendaient la colère de D'jok. Mais celle-ci ne vînt pas. Il resta stoïque, le regard fixé sur la chambre d'hôpital où reposait son ami.

Il sentit les regards d'incompréhension posés sur lui mais les ignora. Eux ne savaient pas.

Seul lui connaissait la raison de la présence de Micro-Ice, pourquoi son corps était relié à des tas d'appareils médicaux et ne bougeait pas.

Bien entendu, dans quelques minutes un médecin arriverait et leur expliquerait la situation, mais il était déjà trop tard. Mais ça aussi, seul lui le savait.

Silencieusement, il entra dans la pièce et s'avança vers le lit. Son meilleur ami était très faible, et maigre. Son visage, habituellement souriant était figé dans une expression de douleur.

Ses yeux le piquèrent mais il retînt ses larmes, non, pas encore, ce n'était pas le moment.

Toujours dans un silence de plomb, il s'installa sur la petite chaise à côté du lit.

Il prit la main de Micro-Ice dans la sienne et la serra très fort. Il espérait faire passer ainsi son soutien.

Il ne souvînt pas exactement quand les choses ont empirées, quand son ami est devenu de plus en plus faible pour finir sur un lit d'hôpital, quand l'espérance de vie de Micro-Ice a chuté comme une flèche. Mais il y a bien une chose dont il était sûr, rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

**« Micro-Ice, Micro-Ice est-ce que tu m'entends ? »**

Aucune réponse.

Il se sentit très seul à ce moment là, comme si son ami était déjà partit, et automatiquement les larmes coulèrent d'elles-même.

Non, il ne pouvait y croire, c'était déjà la fin, Micro-Ice allait vraiment mourir...

Ses sanglots redoublèrent et son cœur se déchira. Même s'il ne lui montrait pas, D'jok tenait énormément à Micro-Ice. C'était son premier ami, son meilleur ami, il était toujours là pour lui, dans les bons comme les mauvais moments, près à l'aider et le soutenir, c'était tout simplement impossible pour lui de concevoir que tout ceci s'envolerait dans peu de temps.

Pourtant, il devrait s'en douter. Micro-Ice lui avait bien avoué qu'il était malade et, implicitement, qu'il mourrait bientôt.

A cette pensée, une nouvelle vague de tristesse l'assaillit. Qu'est-ce que cela faisait mal...

**« D'...D'jok ? »**

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite d'où venaient ces mots, jusqu'à qu'il entende le souffle hiératique de la respiration de Micro-Ice.

Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et sa peau étrangement pâle, à cette vue D'jok sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

Il se pencha plus en avant afin d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

**« Eh... Ne pleure pas... On dirait le teckel de ma tante... »**

D'jok, les joues striées de larmes rigola doucement. Même sur un lit de mort Micro-Ice trouvait toujours le mot pour rire et lui remonter le moral.

Pendant un long moment ils ne dirent rien, D'jok observant son ami. Lorsqu'il avait percuté le brun un soir, jamais il n'aurait cru que celui-ci deviendrait son meilleur ami, qu'ils joueraient dans l'équipe d'Aarch, rencontraient des personnes formidables et deviendraient des stars du football.

Ils en avaient vécu des moments heureux ensemble, leur qualification pour la Cup, leur première victoire, la deuxième... Et puis il y avait eu Paradisia. Paradisia qui avait tout changé, provoqué une rupture entre eux. Heureusement, les choses étaient revenues comme elles étaient, du moins presque, et ils étaient , non seulement, redevenus meilleurs amis mais avaient aussi gagné la Cup pour la troisième fois consécutive.

Mais maintenant, alors que la vie de Micro-Ice s'évaporait petit à petit, D'jok se dit qu'ils n'en avaient pas eu assez.

Il soupira longuement, l'esprit douloureux. Il avait horriblement mal, comme si, en mourant, Micro-Ice emmenait une partie de lui-même avec lui.

Le brun avait fermé les yeux, une veine tentative d'atténuer la douleur.

**« Tu diras à Yuki que je l'aime. »**

**« Micro-Ice... »**

**« Non D'jok, ça ne sert à rien, tu le sais très bien. Tu lui diras alors ? »**

Le roux n'essaya même pas de le contrer, comme venait de lui dire Micro-Ice, cela ne servirait à rien.

**« Oui, oui je lui dirais. »**

Les yeux toujours fermés, Micro-Ice hocha lentement la tête et respira difficilement.

D'jok avait tant à lui dire, combien il tenait à lui par exemple, mais la boule obstruant sa gorge l'empêchait de parler. Alors, à la place, il serra encore plus fort sa main. Il savait que ce n'était rien, que cela ne retransmettait pas toute l'affection qu'il lui portait, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Micro-Ice rouvrit les yeux, et, un sourire pâle sur le visage, il se tourna vers D'jok.

De son côté, le roux s'efforça de graver cette image dans sa tête, un Micro-Ice souriant malgré tout, malgré cette foutue maladie qui lui prenait la vie à chaque seconde qui passait.

Pourquoi c'était tombé sur Micro-Ice ? Pourquoi sur lui ? Il y avait une chance - ou plutôt malchance - sur cinq cent millions d'être atteint de cette maladie, alors pourquoi lui ?

D'jok savait qu'il ne trouverait pas de réponse, fusse-t-il se prenne la tête. Peut être y'avait-il une force mystique qui le punissait ? Mais de quoi ?

Il laissa ses suppositions de côté et porta à nouveau son attention sur Micro-Ice. Ce dernier respirait de plus en plus difficilement et ses battements de cœur ralentissait à toute allure.

Sentant la fin toute proche, D'jok ouvrit la bouche. C'était le moment, il le fallait, il fallait qu'il lui dise. Mais les sanglots étouffèrent ses paroles.

**« Tu...tu sais, je crois que le meilleur chose qu'il me soit arrivé, c'est de t'avoir rencontré... **» se reprit-il tout de même.

**« Je...le...sais... »**

Un silence passa avant que le numéro 3 ne continue.

**« Mais...n'oublie pas...je...resterais...toujours...le...meilleur... » **

D'jok n'eut même pas la force de sourire, car ce moment là, Micro-Ice ferma les yeux et s'éteignit définitivement.

Il ne sentit pas les Snow Kids arriver et lui demander ce qu'il se passait, il n'entendit pas plus les médecins ni toutes les autres personnes entrer car pour le moment, la seule chose qui comptait était Micro-Ice, son meilleur ami, qui venait de mourir et partit pour toujours, ne laissant de lui qu'un souvenir.

Dans quelques temps, le cœur meurtrit, D'jok ne voudrait pas jouer la Cup, il ne voudrait même pas sortir de sa chambre, n'y voir le reste de l'équipe qui souffrirait elle aussi, s'enfermant dans la douleur de la perte de son meilleur ami.

Mais il savait qu'il devait _encaisser_, pour Micro-Ice.


End file.
